


Fae/Faer

by xXAnaloceitXx



Series: Pronouns [3]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Anxiety, Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: Deceit's turn.
Series: Pronouns [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667662
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Fae/Faer

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than my stories usually run and I apologize.

Deceit laid on faer bed, Virgil on one side and Logan on the other. Fae knew fae should tell them about faer pronouns, but was honestly anxious about it. Fae knew they would accept faer given their pronouns, but fae was still anxious about telling them. Fae knew that once fae told them, fae would need to tell the others and then Thomas and that’s what fae was most anxious about. Fae wasn’t sure why fae was so worried because fae knew everyone would be ok with it and accept faer.

“Dee, babe. What’s up?” Virgil asked. 

Fae forgot that Virgil could feel when someone else was anxious. Zie could also tell who it was if the feeling was strong enough. Deceit closed faer eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out. Fae opened faer eyes and looked to Virgil. 

“I need to tell you both something”

They both grabbed one of faer hands. They also each gave faer a smile. 

“My pronouns are fae/faer”

Their smiles grew and they hugged faer. Fae smiled and could feel the love radiating off faer two partners. Fae knew the next step was to tell the others. Fae took a deep breath and let it out. Everyone had accepted Virgil and Logan with their pronouns so they would accept faer. Fae just had to tell them. 

“Do you want to go tell the others?” Logan asked. 

Fae nodded and sat up. They all three got out of bed and went to the living room. Roman was on the couch, drawing something in a sketchbook. Patton was next to him on his phone and Remus was in the chair also drawing in a sketchbook. Patton shot them a smile when he noticed them walk in. Deceit took another breath and let it out. 

“I need to tell you all something”

They all three looked up at faer and fae looked to the floor. Fae felt Logan and Virgil squeeze faer hands.

“My pronouns are fae/faer”

Fae looked up and saw the other three give faer smiles. Fae smiled back at them and relaxed a little. Fae wasn’t as anxious as before, but was still a little because now fae needed to tell Thomas. Fae looked to Virgil and then to Logan and saw nothing but love and acceptance. Fae looked to the others and saw nothing but acceptance. Fae knew that fae was ready to tell Thomas. Fae looked at Virgil. 

“I’m ready to tell Thomas”

Virgil nodded and so did Logan. 

“Do you want everyone to go with you? Just them? Just you?” Roman asked. 

Deceit thought for a second. Fae really just wanted Logan and Virgil with faer. Fae looked to the floor, fae didn’t want to hurt the others’ feelings.

“Honestly, I just want Logan and Virgil if that’s ok?”

Fae looked up and got nods and smiles from the others. Fae smiled at them, then looked to Logan and got a small smile. Fae looked to Virgil and got a smile. Fae took a breath and let it out, relaxing. 

“Ok, let’s go tell Thomas”

They nodded at faer and then they sunk out, popping up in Thomas’s living room. Thomas jumped then gave them a smile. 

“What’s up?”

Deceit felt Logan and Virgil squeeze faer hand and took a breath before letting it out. There was no reason for faer to be worried, he accepted Logan and Virgil he would accept faer. Fae looked to Thomas.

“My pronouns are fae/faer” 

Thomas smiled. 

“Ok, give me some time to switch but I’ll get there”

Deceit nodded and smiled at him. Thomas stood and held his arms open. Deceit stepped forward and was wrapped in a hug. Fae hugged him back and smiled. Thomas let faer go and sat back down. Deceit sat next to him with Logan sitting next to faer and Virgil sitting on the arm of the couch on the other side of Thomas. 

“Should I get the others?”

Deceit nodded. 

“Patton! Roman! Remus!”

They all popped up and gave smiles to Thomas and Deceit. Patton sat in the floor in front of them and Remus sat in the chair next to the couch. Thomas turned to Deceit.

“So, can you explain like how to use those? I’m not familiar and wanna get it right”

Deceit smiled as fae started explaining how to use faer pronouns. Everyone asked questions and smiled at faer. Fae smiled as fae answered the questions. Fae was so happy to finally be apart of this famILY.


End file.
